When I make this not a love song shine
by cupcakelover914
Summary: What would happen if Tori and her friends met Austin and Ally? Answer: pure awesomnes


~Ally's pov~

This day has been pretty normal; I just got a nice idea for a song so I decided to write it in my journal/song book. Austin has been playing his favorite guitar all day and I've been working at my father's music store "sonic boom". Suddenly a brunette girl more less of my age comes into the store, she's with a red haired girl.

"Hi welcome to Sonic boom, my name's Ally, can I help you?" I say nicely

"Hey! My name's Tori" the brunette girl says, it seems like she's about to ask me something but her friend cuts her off

"And I'm Cat!" she yells happily

"Hey guys! What do you need?" I ask nicely once again

"Hum… actually, we're just hanging around, we're from L.A. we came here with some friends" Tori says

"Yeah! LA BABY!" Cat's yells happily while laughing, she has a cute/weird laugh, she laughs like a baby

"Well, enjoy Miami!" I say

"Thanks" Tori says

"Ally, can I take a guitar pic?" Austin asks me

"Sure take it" I grab a guitar pic and hand it to him

"Thanks" he smiles at me

"OMG! Austin Moon!" Tori cries

"My brother has been in the Moon!" Cat says

"Uh….. whatever, Austin I'm your biggest fan!" Tori says

"Well, thanks!" Austin says in a flirty tone, Tori gives him a flirty smile. Wait, am I getting…. jealous?

"We love singing too!" Cat says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, we're student from Hollywood Arts" Tori says

"Really?! I love that school! I've always dreamed to go there" Austin says excitedly

"Well, you could easily get a scholarship; you have a lot of talent AND you're kind of famous" Tori Says

"That would be awesome, but I could never leave Miami, I love it here" Austin says

"Yeah…" I say awkwardly

"So…. How long are you staying in Miami?" Austin asks

"Two weeks!" Cat says

I accidentally drop my songbook, Tori picks it up and reads a little idea I had for a song a long time ago

"Hey this sounds cool, wait, you're the one who writes Austin's songs, aren't you?" She asks me

"Yeah, but that's just a little idea I had a long time ago, it's nothing" I say

"Well, I think this could be an amazing song" she says

"Thanks" I say, maybe I should try to work with that

"Tori, Jade's calling me!" Cat says worried

"Tell her we're almost there! We gotta go, it was nice to meet you" Tori says

"It was VERY nice to meet you too" Austin says, again, in a flirty way, tori gives him a quick flirty smile before leaving sonic boom

-Latter that day-

Austin and I have been practicing his new song, but I keep thinking in that little idea I had a long time ago, maybe I should give it another change and try to work with it.

"Ally!" Austin yells, I realize I've been daydreaming for a while

"Uh? Yeah, sorry" I say

"Are you ok? You look distracted" he asks me

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Tori, she said I should keep working with this idea I had a long time ago, but I don't know…"

"Can I hear it?" Austin asks

"Humm… sure" I say, I start playing the chorus of the song.

You gotta stick around, stick around around.  
Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's  
Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found.  
You gotta stick around. **(Stick around by Ariana Grande and Graham Philips)**

"It sounds amazing Ally!" Austin cries excitedly

"Thanks, you think I should keep working on it?"

"Of course you should, this could be an amazing song"

"Great! Wanna work in it right now?" I ask happily

"Actually, can we change the topic for a second?" he asks

"Yeah sure, what's going on?"

"You remember tori, right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I wanna ask her out, could you help me? You helped me when I was crushing in Cassidy" he says, I don't know why it kind of…. Hurts?

"hummm…." I say not wanting to help him

"Please Ally! I'll do anything! I'll be your best friend!" he says playfully like a little kid, I can't help but laugh

"Alright, I'll help you!" I say

"Thank you Ally!" he hugs me, I enjoy his hugs so bad, like I never want him to go

"No, can we please keep working in the song?" I ask

"Sure!" he says

~Austin's pov~

-Next day-

Ally's been helping me to find Tori for the whole afternoon, usually it's easy to find a teen who's hanging out with a red haired girl, but we've looking for her the past two hours and nothing, but finally when I'm about to give up I see a little red head a few stores away, I run after that red head and happily it was Cat and Tori was with her.

"TORI! CAT!" I yelled so they could hear me, they did

"Austin! HI!" Cat says with her typical baby talk

"Hey Cat! Sup Tori!" I say trying to keep my cool

"Hey Austin! What's going on?" Tori asks me

"Hey Tori! Hum… I was wondering if you would like to go out this Sunday?" I say

"Really? Yeah, it sounds great!" she says, Thank you Jesus

"Great, so…" I say

"I'll meet you at sonic boom this Sunday at 8:00, is that ok?" she asks

"Perfect!" I say

~Ally's pov~

It's been 2 hours and a half since Austin and Tori left sonic boom, where are they? Austin was supposed to come back at 10:00, I mean, I bet he's having a lot of fun and I don't mind but… Ugh! I just don't understand the way I feel when Austin's with Tori, Tori's a really nice girl and Austin's my best friend and I want him to be happy but when they're together I feel something's wrong. Finally he comes in.

"Hey Alls!" he says really happy

"Hey Austin, why are you so happy?" I ask him

"I don't know, Tori's really awesome, and when I held her hand I felt a little spark" he says

"Wow, that's… Awesome, I'm so happy for you" I lie

"I know right!" he says

"She's coming back to L.A. in Monday thought" I say, rude much?

"Yeah, I know" he says

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that" I say feeling sad for what I said

"It's ok, it's not your fault she's leaving, right?" he says nicely

"I guess is not, hey do you wanna work in the new song?" I ask him trying to change the topic

"Sure!" he says

We play the piano and work in the song for a few hours until our hands awkwardly touch while we were playing the chorus of the song, I check the time and its 1:00 Am already

"Hum… Maybe I should leave already" he says, kind of… scared? Annoyed? I don't know.

"Alright, good bye Austin!" I say

"Good bye Ally!" he says happily and leaves

~Austin's pov~

Oh my gosh! This is so not happening, this is completely not happening. I get into my room as fast as I can I grab my phone and call my best friend Dez.

"Hey man! What up?" he says

"Hey Dez, sorry I woke you up but I'm freaking out" I say

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping, I was watching a romantic movie, uh… I mean a….. Horror movie" he says

"Ok, whatever I need your help I'm getting crazy"

"ok, What's the matter?" he says

"I like Ally!" I yell

**BOOM! Here's the first chapter, like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know what you think :D**

**Ps: HAPPY B-DAY BEN! :DDD**


End file.
